


You Deserve Better

by karog



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Death, F/M, Heartbreak, Short One Shot, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:22:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4100743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karog/pseuds/karog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders and Hawke finally have sometime to catch their breaths. For one of them, it was the last breath. </p><p>Totally Sebastian negative, he's the evil one here, I'm sorry, I'm telling you now so that you're not upset or disappointed!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Deserve Better

„You deserve better” 

Hawke leaned on his shoulder, closing her eyes and listening to the symphony of sounds. The lake was calm and quiet, only a gentle breeze covering their bodies, bringing relief after a long journey. All sorts of animals and insects were screaming, squealing and singing making Hawke feel relaxed for the first time in what she thought was forever. She couldn’t count how many days passed since they fled Kirkwall but a fugitive’s life changed her time perception. 

She breathed in cool air and exhaled slowly, enjoying the moment of steadiness. No one was chasing them, there was no sign of Vael, and they could finally rest for a moment. Hawke took his hand and squeezed it gently. 

She loved him. Never in her life did she feel such a strong attachment to a person and although it terrified her at times, she knew this was meant for her. Anders was meant to be with her and she was meant to be with him. All the things she’d left in Kirkwall, they didn’t matter anymore. She’d lost her family and Anders was the only person in her life now. Her estate, her title, her money… it had no value anymore. His life was the only thing worth protecting now. 

“No, Anders” she finally answered. “There is nowhere else I’d rather be right now.” 

She cupped his cheeks, smiling at him with love and although it was dark and she couldn’t see his face very well, she knew he was smiling, too. 

She couldn’t see a man sneaking up on them from behind Anders. She could only hear the sudden sound of unsheathing daggers but there wasn’t enough time to react. Her eyes opened wide with terror when the man grabbed Anders’ head and with one, swift movement, cut his throat. 

His blood splattered on her face, the droplets burning her cheeks. Anders put his hands to his neck in a desperate attempt of stopping the bloodshed but it was too late. He looked one last time at Hawke, choking loudly, trying to catch his breath. There were so many things he’d wanted to say. He’d wanted to tell her how much he loved her and how he regretted each and every time his actions made her angry or sad. He’d wanted to make sure that she was going to be safe, that whoever attacked him, wouldn’t hurt her. He’d wanted to apologize for leaving her alone. It wasn’t supposed to end up like that. 

Before his eyes went blank, he let a tear run down his face and he fell limp into Hawke’s arms. 

It all happened so quickly that Hawke couldn’t understand what was going on. His blood was everywhere, covering her leather armor and forming a large puddle around them. Before she started screaming with fear and anger, she’d heard words that made her blood boil. 

“I’m sorry, Hawke” Sebastian spoke silently. “You deserve better.”


End file.
